There are lots of patents involving the head mounted camera, but none of them was really used commercially. The films camera is too big and too heavy to mount on the human's head. Although ccd and cmos sensor are widely adopted, almost all of patents relate to head mounted camera are short of automatic aiming and focusing, thereby cannot capture the scenery the user's eyes are really seeing. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,526 proposed the idea of using eye tracker; but the size of lens, the visual field of the lens and the angle of the lens can be turn around are limited. Another weakness of this patent is that at least one eye of the user must gaze at the viewfinder constantly. This patent also not use portable personal computer, lacks powerful compute and control ability to realize automatic aiming and focusing automatically, continuously and in the real time, lacks huge memory to store the pictures and video.
The current price of color cmos digital camera header with 300,000 pixels and the range finder chip are few dollars. The error of eye gaze analysis system (LL Technologies, Inc) is 0.45 degree, i.e. about 1.4 inch at 15 feet distance. Gaze direction is determined using the pupil-center-corneal reflection method and the image processing and gaze point calculations are performed in c++ software on a personal computer with Windows 2000. The first commercial product using material of artificial muscle (electroactive polymer) was on the market in January 2003, when Japan's Eamex began selling battery-powered plastic fish that swim around aquariums and look practically indistinguishable from the real thing. All these products have a characteristic that is they are small and light. All these technologies lay down a foundation for my invention.